Paper Aeroplane
by Cookie-TheDestroyer
Summary: Valentines day is nearing and Gui is begging to meet Prince in real life. But who would've known he'd work out Princes identity all because of a paper aeroplane? Fluff ensues. Some OOC and sometimes odd character changes as pointed out :P
1. Chapter 1  As you wish

As you wish.

I logged into second life immediately I found that I had an unending number of offline messages… What the hell was going on? I opened the first message… next week it was Valentines day. That explained the hearts flying around everywhere over my head. As I deleted a gazillion messages Gui bounded over catching me off guard and knocked me down as he flung himself on me. I lay on the floor with his form on top of me, strangely I didn't feel crushed.  
>"Gui," I growled dangerously. He stared into my eyes innocently.<br>"Yes my lord?"  
>"Get off me."<br>"As you wish," Gui replied brightly, getting up off me. I grabbed his arm using it to pull me up then quickly brushed myself down and looked around.  
>"So, it's valentine's day next week, whoopidoo." Gui stared at me strangely.<br>"Your royal highness Prince, why are you so unenthusiastic about such a celebration of love?"  
>"Because everyone is THROWING themselves at me rather than actually finding someone to love!" I growled, marching off towards my chambers to hide from everyone. He just stood there staring after me.<p>

I got into school the next day everyone seemed to already be making preparations, there seemed to be pink and red hearts and ribbons on every wall, locker and desk. I slumped into my seat in one of Gui's lectures, disgusted and sickened by the decorations. My stupid twin sat down beside me.  
>"What's up Xiao Lan?" he asked looking at me worried as I slammed my head down onto the desk.<br>"All these stupidly sickening disgusting…" He just laughed at me.  
>"Is there someone you secretly like?" he asked. I raised my head giving him the death glare.<br>"Who is it?" he asked, I could imagine him, ears perked up, sat there like a little puppy staring at me with big eyes begging for a bone… or in this case, new information with which to blackmail and torture me endlessly. As I glanced around I noticed Gui walk in looking very distracted meanwhile all the girls were staring at him with hearts for eyes. I suppressed the urge to laugh, and couldn't help thinking, _"Ha! Now you know how I feel with millions of PM's when I log in. Luckily for you all you have to put up with is students that go to this university, I have to put up with millions of second life players!" _  
>While Gui got side-tracked once again, talking about his beloved Prince, I spent my time productively building the perfect paper aeroplane which, at the end of class, I then proceeded to lob at the back of his head as I walked out the door.<p>

I sat down at my desk at home, I was surprised Gui had enough concentration to actually give out homework, he'd been so distracted I thought he might forget. _Damn why couldn't he!_ I slammed my head against the desk just as Yang Ming walked into the room.  
>"Sis' if you keep doing that you'll give yourself brain damage," I shot an icy glare at him and he quickly ran off whining something about dinner.<p>

I logged into second life, finally! Next thing I knew a blur of purple was making its way toward me. In a split second I realised it was Gui and quickly managed to side step his attack. So instead he flew straight into the wall behind me. I looked down at him meanwhile he looked up confused.  
>"Most handsome lord Prince?" he muttered staring up at me, obviously expecting me to beat him as per usual. I just laughed and turned on my heel he sprang up and ran after me.<br>"Prince, may I talk with you for a moment?" he whispered in my ear, I hadn't realised he'd gotten so close so quickly and I jumped away.  
>"What about?" I asked. He just blushed a little pushing both his index fingers together and staring at me innocently.<br>"Can't you just PM me?" I asked.  
>"I can but I still want to do it away from other people." I rolled my eyes and nodded.<br>"Wanna go down to the kitchen?" I asked after mulling over all the possibly good places we could hide away and talk.  
>"Wouldn't your chambers be more appropriate?"<br>"Yeah… but people would ask questions about you being there, and nobody can ask questions if two individuals are just found together in the kitchens… Especially since I gorge myself all the time."  
>"Good point," he replied.<br>"To say you're a university professor with an IQ of 200, you don't seem to be particularly bright," I grumbled as we made our way to the palace kitchens.

I sat down with a mountain of food beside me. Gui sat opposite me, but decided it would still be better to PM me, he didn't want people eaves dropping or so he said.  
><strong>"So what's this all about?"<strong> I asked eating a few biscuits to start off with.  
><strong>"Prince, I want to meet you in real life." <strong>He stared at me, begging.  
><strong>"I don't think that's a good idea…" <strong>I replied avoiding looking at him by stuffing my face with some buns.  
><strong>"But I want to spend Valentine's Day with you… or at least to be able to take you out or something… that is if there isn't anyone you like in real life…" <strong>I considered it for a second, but it just wasn't a good idea, I guess I sort of liked him but he… he was gay right? And I didn't want to ruin this perfect view of me he had… or destroy his feelings and crush him by revealing to him that I was a total lie.  
><strong>"Please!" <strong>He pleaded.  
><strong>"I'll think about it," <strong>I replied eating some more. He just smiled at me, seemingly please that I'd at least said I'd consider it. He began talking openly to me.  
>"One of my students threw a paper aeroplane at the back of my head earlier." I suddenly felt guilty but tried not to let it show.<br>"It was really well made I spent about half an hour playing with it throwing it down corridors when all the students were gone, I honestly feel like such a child sometimes it's unbelievable…"  
>Huh? My attempt to annoy him had actually caused him to have fun. That was not fair.<br>"I never really learnt how to make paper aeroplanes…" he muttered, "I tried to once but it ended badly." I burst out laughing.  
>"Professor you are such a big kid sometimes," I burst out, the covered my mouth just as quickly, as he stared at me eyes wide with disbelief, I then proceeded to quickly gather food and exit the kitchens in a flash before he could grab me and interrogate me. <em>Damnit Xiao Lan look what you've gone and done! <em>I thought as I ran as fast as I could to anywhere he mightn't find me. I got a few peculiar looks off people as I ran through the palace but that didn't matter I needed to go hole up somewhere and ignore him.

Next day I sat in class making another paper aeroplane after successfully copying down all my notes from the board, when I noticed Gui caressing an aeroplane sat on his desk and staring at it intrigued… it was that one from yesterday. I was just about to slip the one I was making under the desk when he looked up and noticed it, I glared at the desk as a furious blush spread across my face.  
>"Feng Lan, please stay behind after class," everyone turned to look at me, seeing the paper plan on my desk they all rolled their eyes at me.<p>

After class everyone left smirking at me as I had to stay behind. I wondered what stupid thing he was gonna do. Give me a detention? Give me a lecture on how inappropriate it was to be making projectiles in class? Ask me-  
>"Feng Lan did you make this one as well?" he asked. I nodded uncertainly… after his story last night on Second Life I wasn't sure what he was going to say.<br>"Did you throw it at me?" I nodded sulking.  
>"Why?" I just shrugged silently.<br>"Can you teach me how to make them?" he asked smiling at me. I couldn't refuse…

We sat at one end of the corridor with a pile of paper aeroplanes and we threw them one by one down the corridor seeing who could get them the furthest. It was really fun… until Li Tian came around a corner and was hit by one of our aeroplanes, he looked up from the paperwork he had in his hand and stared at us for a second, looking very confused as myself and Professor Gui were blushing furiously. Gui quickly stood up straight staring at the floor looking incredibly embarrassed.  
>"Nurse Li Tian I, I must apologise, our behaviour- Li Tian just laughed, then said the most unexpected thing.<br>"May I join you?"

So I spent my evening instead of studying, throwing paper aeroplanes down the corridor with Wolf-Dage and Gui the bard…


	2. Chapter 2 A date with Gui

I logged into second life that night, slightly annoyed I'd not gotten any further with my assignment from Gui but elated from the evening spent throwing aeroplanes down the corridors. Everyone was puzzled by my attitude as I briskly deleted a load more love confessions from girls I'd never met.  
>"What's gotten you so happy?" Lolidragon asked winking with the <em>'finally found a lover'<em> look in her eye.  
>"I just had… an entertaining afternoon," I replied.<br>**"Oh do tell?" **She replied.  
><strong>"You're not gonna believe me but… I spent the evening throwing paper aeroplanes down a corridor with Gui and Wolf-Dage." <strong>She stared at me jaw hanging open for a few seconds staring at me disbelievingly before bursting into laughter and falling to the floor.  
>"What's gotten into her?" Wolf asked appearing beside me.<br>"It doesn't matter," I replied laughing a little, just as Gui came floating towards me blowing kisses at me.  
><em>Dodge dodge dodge dodge… <em>I thought as I jumped around everywhere to avoid his 'kisses'. He pouted a little but I could tell he was ecstatic.  
>"Why're you in such a good mood? Find out who Prince really is?" Lolidragon joked. Gui was about to reply when he glanced at me frowning… what… what was it? Did I have something on my face?<br>"Gui… what's up… hellloooo?" I proceeded to wave my hand infront of his face. A contemplative smile spread across his face.  
>"This is bad right?" I cried out turning to everyone, they gave me puzzled looks not understanding, "GUI IS THINKING!" I cried out. They all simultaneously replied with "Oh…"<br>"I think I know why he's so happy today though," Wolf said smirking.  
>"Oh?" I asked feigning curiosity, I already knew what had happened.<br>"We spent the afternoon throwing paper aeroplanes down the corridor with one of our students, Feng Lan… She is also Wu Qing's twin sister," Wolf stated staring at me. I frowned back innocently.  
>"How come we've not met her then?" Yulian asked puzzled.<br>"I think she's on one of the other continents," Wolf replied casually, still watching my reactions, instead I just began playing with Meatbun.  
>"Mama!" Meatbun cried out happily as I poked its cheek gently and he stared up at me with his watery blue eyes.<br>"I'm here Meatbun my beautiful child," I replied.  
>"Meatbun wants fire birdy!" My expression immediately dropped as I directed a glare at Gui who was absentmindedly staring off into space now.<br>"Gui!"  
>"Yes your beautiful most royal highness!" he cried out in surprise but grinning.<br>"My son wants to spend time with your daughter."  
>"Oh," he replied slightly disappointed (I guess that it wasn't me who wanted to spend time with him) and then let out his phoenix, immediately the two pets disappeared off somewhere together. As I watched my precious son leaving Gui suddenly PMed me.<br>**"Who are you?" **He asked staring at me keeping his stupid idle grin on his face, but talking to me seriously.  
><strong>"Whatever do you mean Gui?" <strong>I asked nervously scratching the back of my head… I'd almost forgotten about my slip up of accidentally calling him professor…  
><strong>"You know exactly what I mean Prince. I can't bare it you know… you're so close to me, you must be one of my students… but I feel like you're so far away because I don't even know who you are… It's heartbreaking you know."<strong> I avoided his eyes as he stared at me.  
>"Is this Feng Lan the one who threw a paper aeroplane at you yesterday?" I asked trying to change the subject. He laughed a little, still staring at me intently, I could see through that big goofy smile of his.<br>"Yeah, she is."  
>"She's Wu Qings sister then?" he nodded.<br>"Didn't you once mistake him for me in real life?" Gui blushed almost as pink as the roses that were sprouting everywhere. I just laughed. _He came too close that time… far too close. _  
>"Yes," he replied embarrassed. Then he looked me in the eye searchingly.<br>"Are you related to him?" he asked. I said nothing and just ran over to Lolidragon instead.

I found myself in another of Gui's lectures, and he kept looking up at me suspiciously… that made a change from the childish look that'd been plastered all over his face yesterday afternoon. I could see he was obviously trying not to make too much of a habit of looking at me, but people seemed to notice.  
>"Sis', how much trouble did you get in yesterday?" Yang Ming asked.<br>"Loads," I replied trying not to burst out laughing and keep a straight face, "he gave me a whole lecture on how inappropriate it is to make and throw projectiles during a lecture."

After class Gui kept me behind, I frowned, wondering what it could be.  
>"Feng Lan, do you play second life? It's just you seem awfully familiar…"<br>I laughed nervously before replying, "well you've met my brother in game, and we are twins, I guess that's probably it." He just carried on frowning at me.  
>"Can I leave professor?" I asked kicking the table leg repeatedly.<br>"Why don't we go get a coffee?" he asked. I stared at him speechless with wide eyes. Why was he suddenly showing an interest? I mean… he's gay right? Ah… maybe he wanted to be friends. That made sense.  
>"Uhm, sure professor…" I muttered gathering my stuff up.<p>

We sat in the coffee shop.  
>"Professor I-<br>"Just call me Gui when we're not in school, I feel that since we've sat around making a paper aeroplanes together I really don't think I should have anything against you calling me Gui."  
>"Okay… <em>Gui…<em> You can call me Xiao Lan, that's what all my friends call me." He nodded.  
>"Well then Xiao Lan, do you play Second Life much?" I nodded.<br>"I'm on a different continent to you and your team though so the likelihood of us meeting is quite remote." He nodded.  
>"Which continent?"<br>"The Eastern continent," I quickly replied, since I'd been there it was the only one I really had any knowledge of.  
>"Have you ever met Prince? He was stranded there for quite a while a few months back."<br>"As far as I know he spent a lot of time fighting high level stuff and I'm a slow leveler." I replied casually sipping my coffee. He rubbed his chin in deep thought.  
>"Should we talk about something else Profess- Gui?"<br>"The aerodynamics of paper aeroplanes?" he replied jokingly. I just laughed, he then carried on, "Xiao Lan, why don't you tell me a little about yourself… I don't really even know you that well."  
>"I don't know you that well either Gui," I replied.<p>

I waved good bye to him, he'd been nice enough to walk me home after our little… date… I wanted to call it a date… but was it? I didn't know. I'd enjoyed just sitting there, talking to him, getting to know him and not hearing 'his beautiful highness Prince' every five seconds. The second I walked into the lounge I noticed something was up with my brother. He was smirking at me… with a peculiar look in his eye.  
>"Uhm… Yang Ming…"<br>"What were you doing on a date with the professor?" he asked. I blushed.  
>"He invited me… and anyway, we all know he's gay right?" Yang Ming cocked his head to one side.<br>"You do realise becoming close to him also increases the chances of him recognizing who you are?"  
>"I know that," I muttered twiddling my thumbs.<br>"You know I bet he didn't even tell you off yesterday!" Yang Ming yelled triumph in his eyes.  
>"Okay! Okay…" I muttered scratching the back of my head in embarrassment as my brother leant forward eager to hear what had really happened.<br>"I threw a paper aeroplane at him the other day and he asked if it'd been me and I said yes then he asked me to show him how to make paper aeroplanes." Yang Mings jaw dropped.  
>"And then we spent the afternoon throwing paper aeroplanes down the corridor and we accidentally hit Li Tian with one and then he joined in… and today he asked me to go to the coffee shop with him." My brother just stared at me in disbelief.<br>"You sat around… throwing paper aeroplanes down the corridors… with your lecturer… Only you Xiao Lan… Only you could do something like that…" he finished bursting in a laughing fit, I just rolled my eyes and went into my room to get on with my homework.  
>"Don't forget sis', it's valentine's day soon."<br>"I'll forget for as long as I can before I log into second life and find that the messaging system has crashed due to all the love messages I receive." He just snorted a little and carried on with his laughing fit on the lounge floor.


	3. Chapter 3 Gui feels princes pain

I logged into Second Life, only to see my brother racing around the palace looking around for someone.  
>"Uhm… Wu Qing… I thought you and your team were training in the Plains of Death…" I muttered.<br>"We came back, we were running out of health potions and I needed to do something anyway," he replied, just then a huge grin spread across his face, at the exact same time I heard Gui's cries of 'your highness' and 'I missed you'. I sidestepped him just as he was about to bowl me over and instead he landed at Wu Qing's feet.  
>"Gui went on a date with a girl!" he yelled for everyone to hear, a million heads all turned at once at my loud mouthed brothers statement and Gui looked up at him shocked. Gui started to blush then started to get up.<br>"It wasn't a date it was just… she's my friend and… it was just… Ok I guess it was a date," he muttered hanging his head, "but it wasn't anything romantic," he whined, then let out a groan. Upon hearing that he'd been on a date with a girl the female population of Infinite city must have begun messaging him.  
>"HAH!" Wu Qing yelled.<br>"May I remind you I am your teacher," Gui growled glaring at Wu Qing, "and Prince is still the only one in my heart."  
>"Yeah well you went on a date with my sister so that gives me every right to take this chance to laugh at you," Wu Qing replied pointing at him. Lolidragon came in.<br>"What the hell is this I'm hearing about Gui dating a girl?"  
>"He went on a date with my sister!" Wu Qing cried out, this time putting on an accusing tone. Lolidragon raised an eyebrow, meanwhile Gui simply glared venomously at my brother.<br>"She's just a student who I'm friends with," Gui grumbled.  
>"I'm sure it was just friends," I replied casually. Gui immediately brightened up.<br>"Yes me and Xiao Lan are just friends," he quickly said. Then my brother who'd just turned away turned back with fires in his eyes.  
>"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY SISTER?" He screamed. Gui looked at him puzzled… and slightly scared.<br>"Xiao Lan…"  
>"How dare you call her by her nick name so casually only-<br>"She told me I could," Gui quickly replied.  
>"Oh really?" my brother replied,<strong> "Sis'… seriously? You let him call you Xiao Lan?"<br>"Yes," **I replied arms folded.  
>"Yes really," Gui replied. Wu Qing gave him one last angry look before laughing and prancing off, his work here was done now that Gui was getting bombarded with valentines notes from various players.<br>"Prince…" Gui muttered turning to me with a worried expression.  
>"What?" I asked fiddling with my Dao.<br>"You don't mind that I went on… a _date_ with someone right?"  
>"Why would I mind?" I asked laughing, while inside screaming <em>'You dunce, to say you have an IQ of 200 you really are stupid! You've spent the last two evenings with me and you still haven't worked it out!'<em> His smiled softened a little. Then he furrowed his brow.  
>"Prince?"<br>"What?"  
>"What do I do with all these messages?"<br>"Delete them," I replied casually as I put my Dao away.  
>"But… that would be unkind," he replied going a little watery eyed. I turned to look him in the eye.<br>"What do you do when girls send you love notes in your university?" I asked.  
>"Well I can't exactly reject them in front of everyone so I just ignore them…"<br>"Well you can't exactly go and politely reject all the girls on second life that are messaging you, so just ignore and delete them." He seemed to be reluctant, obviously sorry about the number of girls who's hopes he was crushing, but he nodded.

I was dancing in my chambers trying to come up with some choreography for my next performance on my own… everyone else was busy, and I thought I ought to come up with some ideas on my own since I had very little to do. Just as I was attempting to do some kind of a flip, the door opened and I momentarily forgot what I was doing, fell and banged my head on a bed post…


	4. Chapter 4 Through Gui's eyes

A/N I just thought while Prince was unconscious (I'm not sure if that can happen in second life but all well) I'd write a chapter from Gui's point view up to when Prince regains consciousness. (Btw it was really tempting to let the bed gain exp :L) Enjoy ~

Gui's POV.

I entered Prince's bedroom only to freeze and watch as he fell and banged his head on a bed post…  
><em>Player Prince -200hp<em>  
>"PRINCE!" I cried out in horror rushing over and shaking his shoulders. His head just lolled from side to side. I groaned, was this my fault? Had I distracted him by coming in? WAS HE DEAD? Wait no… he'd have turned into a pillar of light if that were the case. I knelt in front of him, not quite sure what to do, I groaned sitting back and rubbing my temples… What could I do? Everyone'd think I was trying to do something to him by coming in here, they'd assume the worst of me, I knew it… Everyone thought I was a perverted Gay… well not so much gay anymore after my date with Xiao Lan and Wu Qings outbursts. I hated him, I was totally going to give him a hard time in class now…<br>Eventually I came to the decision I'd be best off picking Prince up and laying him down and then going to get help… or should I call for help and do that while they came… But who could I call that wouldn't make some stupid comment about me sneaking into Lord Prince's chambers! I decided to call Lolidragon, I was sure she'd be the only one that wouldn't assume I'd done this on purpose… I hoped she wouldn't anyway.  
><strong>"LOLIDRAGON!" <strong>I cried through a PM.  
><strong>"Huh… Gui, what's wrong?" <strong>She replied sounding confused **"It's not to do with all the love notes you're getting right?"**  
><strong>"No, it's just, I came up to ask Prince about the next few songs and as I came in he fell and banged his head and now he's unconscious… how is it even possible to be unconscious in second life?"<strong>I cried in desperation and I hurriedly picked him up and hauled him onto the bed… he was heavier than he looked, although that might just be his armour.  
><strong>"Well I guess it is a high realism so people must be able to fall unconscious. I'll be right there though." <strong>I sat next to Prince staring down at him worriedly as I waited for Lolidragon to arrive, meanwhile his face was quite peaceful as he lay there, and he probably didn't even know what was happening. Lolidragon came running in disturbing the peace that'd settled but I was relieved when she came in. I had no idea what to do.  
>"He doesn't look hurt or anything?" she asked. I shook my head and carried on staring down at him.<br>"Hmmm…" she came over and sat beside me looking down at him.  
>"Do you think we should call up Wolf Dage, it could just be that it was a bad blow and he can be healed." I nodded reluctantly tearing my eyes away from Prince to look at Lolidragon.<br>"He's gonna be okay… right?"  
>"It's a game Gui of course he's gonna be alright you nincompoop," she snorted laughing at me a little. I blushed a little at her reply… she was right. I was over reacting, but I couldn't help it! I love Prince and it was horrible to see him lying there so still…<p>

A few minutes later Wolf arrived and walked over.  
>"What happened?" he asked as I sat there sulking.<br>"He fell and banged his head and now he's unconscious!" I cried out, "Please do something Wolf!"  
>He nodded, "I'll see what I can do, to be honest I don't know why you're worrying so much, we're only in a game," he said chuckling and beginning to cast a healing spell on Prince just as Doll and Yulian made their appearances as well.<br>"What happened to Prince?" Yulian asked as Doll burst into tears and ran over and began hugging Prince.  
>"Prince Gege is going to be okay… Right?" she cried out.<br>"He'll be fine," Lolidragon replied laughing as Doll began to nibble a cookie that she'd pulled out of seemingly nowhere. Just as Wolf finished the incantation Prince was surrounded by light which after a few minutes faded away. He began to stir a little, then opened his eyes.  
>"Uh… Guys… what're you all doing in my room?" Prince asked, we all let out a sigh of relief… Doll immediately cheered up and began trying to force feed Prince cookies…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 A run in with Li Tian

A/N I go back to school on Tuesday so updates will only be between a few days and two weeks (depending on amounts of homework, hopefully I'll be able to warn you guys, especially if you're gonna have to wait long amounts of time!) I'll do my best at getting this story finished fairly soon, I know what it's like to be reading a fanfiction and have to wait aaaages for the next chapter. Enjoy ~

Back To Prince's POV

After some time while everyone talked over each other and Doll stuffed cookies down my throat I managed to get to the bottom of why my whole team was in here. I'd fallen unconscious after Gui walked in while I was attempting a flip, Gui had sort of panicked but managed to PM Lolidragon for help, who then in turn PMed Wolf and then Doll and Yulian had turned up while I was being healed. Gui wasn't quite sure but I'd been out cold for a good 10-20 minutes… So it wasn't too bad.  
>"Doll, I'm sure Prince has had enough cookies," Lolidragon said laughing as the angel necromancer tried to feed me more… I couldn't refuse it when she offered me cookies, her expression was so adorable! (Kind of like Meatbun when he wants something and I just end up melting from his cuteness) I smiled a little at Lolidragon, gratefully. Doll just decided to run off to make tea for us all… at least that's what I think she said when she went skipping out the room.<br>"Uh guys… weren't you busy?" I muttered looking 'round at them all.  
>"We can make time," Yulian replied, I stared at her shocked… Yulian… Giving everyone a break from their duties… WOAH! This was a miracle!<p>

After a few minutes of sitting around talking, Doll returned with a tray, a teapot and several small china cups. She then quickly poured us all some tea… I'm still not sure what kind and we all sat and drank together… it was awesome, being able to just sit and chat with my team, since building infinite city we had to work so much that we barely got to hang out together…

I sat in class, _GUI I HATE YOU! _I screamed in my head as he told everyone about how he'd saved Prince last night. I groaned resisting the urge to bang my head against the table to distract me from his drabble. I'd thought he was finally starting to be normal with the whole lack of throwing himself on me last night… It was tiring trying to get through his lesson without getting up and battering him violently with the chair or something… Sadly this was real life and I'd probably get done for GBH or something if I did that… I'd just have to go grinding mobs later to relieve my stress… I could totally ignore him but then he'd come find me and be even more annoying. It was a no win situation for me… I didn't like no win situations. Maybe I could just tell him who I really was, then he'd be less all over me surely! Wait… No… not a good idea, I don't need him to know who I am in real life, it could have totally the opposite reaction to what I expected… I hoped not. But I couldn't be sure.

After class I quickly ran out… and into Li Tian.  
>"WOLF DAGE!" I cried out accidentally.<br>"Prince!" he cried out in surprise.  
>"Eh?" I shouted my eyes wide with shock as we hit the floor. He swore… I quickly got up gathering my things and stood over him.<br>"How did you know?" I cried out pointing my finger at him accusingly, my face red hot in anger.  
>"Well after Wu Qing the next logical-<br>"What's going on?" Gui asked walking out the classroom and staring at us both confused.  
>"Nothing," I replied quickly and turned on my heel.<br>"No seriously, what's going on?"  
>"She knows who Prince is," Wolf quickly replied pointing at me.<br>"I thought I heard Prince's name," Gui said perking up, I groaned inwardly. Then Gui's face dropped.  
>"How come you know?"<br>"He uh… He's a family friend!" I replied smiling.  
>"Really! But the only friends I see you talk with are Jing and Yun..."<br>"Huh?" I replied dumbly… oh wait, he knew Prince came to this school… Damn it, why'd I called him professor in game!  
>"He's a uh… we don't see each other much, he's closer to Wu Qing, oh look at the time, I need to go to the library!" I yelled then quickly ran off.<br>"You're going the wrong way!" Gui shouted after me, I froze up.  
>"You must've grown up together," Gui said laughing, "I can see it now, you and Prince are alike in some ways."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 A clue for Gui?

A/N Cookie here! ~ This had to be rewritten multiple times due to it getting far too serious for my liking, also I ended the chapter in a very different way originally (I'll use the scene at a later point) and I overall just didn't like my original version of this chapter, but I'm much happier with it now, also thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, it makes my day each time I get a review :) and thanks to all those who added this story to their alerts/favourites. Enjoy ~

Gui had felt the need to guide me to the library assuming my sense of direction was as bad as Prince's (he was right there though), luckily he was dense enough not to realise that Prince is me… still… He was gonna kick himself when he found out.  
>"By the way," he said as I sat down and pulled out my essay, "Do you think you could persuade Prince to meet me in real life."<br>"Huh?"  
>"It's just I would really like to give him something for Valentine's Day that's all…" Gui muttered. I nodded in response, but otherwise ignoring him.<br>"Can I have a clue?" Gui asked. I looked up at him confused, "You know, a clue as to who he is," Gui said his eyes sparkling hopefully.  
>"I'll suggest it to him, but I don't think I really have the right to go giving out clues to who he really is, especially with news reporters lurking everywhere." Gui nodded understandingly.<br>"Say," he glanced around, "since tomorrow's Saturday want to meet up?" he asked.  
>"Um sure…" I muttered, tapping my pen on the table, my mind was blank for this essay… probably due to the fact that Gui was still hovering beside me.<br>"You know what, I'll come meet you at yours, then we can decide where to go, ten o'clock?"  
>"Sure," I replied, he grinned and then ran off. I let out a sigh of relief.<p>

I logged in that night. Gui ran up to me his eyes sparkling the same look was in them as when he'd asked me about having a clue… oh yeah… a clue. I coughed a little, he looked like a kid about to open his Christmas presents he was so excited.  
>"Xiao Lan…"<br>"Has spoken to you?"  
>"I guess," I replied, I had spent the evening talking to myself as I tried to decide on an obscure clue.<br>"You guess?" I ignored his question.  
>"In real life I'm very different," he nodded.<br>"I don't care Prince, you remember, I said it wouldn't matter, age, gender... nothing, you are you."  
>"Gui... How would you know it was me if we met?"<p>

Gui's immediate reply was to say, "I don't know, I'm sure I'd just... know."

"Well, it's a bit late for that..." I coughed as he frowned down at me, "Gui, we've already met," I said simply then I turned leaving a frozen, stunned Gui behind me.

I ran around the forgotten woods killing as many things as I could. Had it been the right decision to give him a clue? I guess deep down inside I really did want him to know who I was… But at the same time I didn't. So a clue was the in-between of telling and not telling him. I kept getting worried PM's off my team mates, I messaged them back saying I was 'de-stressing myself' then continued fighting, blocking all other messages. I couldn't believe it though, the valentines decorations had even found their way into here, the spider webs had hearts in them and the black leaves on the trees were heart shaped… at least it wasn't all pink. Also I kept picking up valentines related loot. Like 'Cupids Bow' which also came with a quiver full of heart shaped arrows. And I looted a load of necklaces with things like 'love' and 'valentine' and 'sweetheart' written on them. When I returned I would throw these at Yulian to get whatever money she could for them and then I would go to my room and hide from everything again.

Upon my return I quickly ran past everyone that wanted to talk to me, found Yulian, tore down some valentines decorations then made my way to my room as quickly as possible. On my way there I was stopped by Wicked who'd been stood outside my door waiting for me.  
>"Everyone was getting worried, they even started messaging me asking if I could check you're al right when I log off."<br>"I'm fed up," I growled. He looked at me puzzled.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because of all this," I muttered waving my hand in the general direction of all the pink decorations lining the walls.  
>"Why?" he replied laughing.<br>"I just don't like Valentine's Day, I'm sick of all these love confessions."  
>"I thought girls were supposed to like Valentine's Day," Wicked muttered.<br>"Well I don't, and you're forgetting my second life gender" I growled. Just then I received a PM from Wolf, something about a meeting with the team...

I arrived in our meeting room (aka the kitchen) and sat down happily piling up food in front of me as members of the team arrived one by one.

"Where's Gui?" Lolidragon asked as we all sat around waiting.

"I dunno," I replied shrugging, "I think I broke his brain," I quickly added scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"What?" Doll cried out.

"Not literally," Lolidragon said laughing and patting Doll on the shoulder, "Anyway Prince... what do you mean 'broke'."

"Well Gui wants to meet me in real life, and he knows I'm a student at the university where he teaches after one of my slip-ups. And he asked me for a clue. And I gave him a very obscure clue and then I asked how he would know it was me if we met... he said he just would then I think I broke him by telling him we've already met..." Lolidragon burst into a fit of laughter. Just then Gui came bolting in, "Prince! How come you never told me!" he cried running over and flinging his arms around me, I couldn't tell if he was crying or just using a really upset voice.

"What?" I asked trying to shake him off my arm as he clung on, in his effort to stay attached to me he quickly wrapped his arms around my whole torso... I slumped into my chair, I couldn't be bothered to attack him right now, everyone needed to talk apparently. Wolf laughed a little then put on a slightly more serious tone.

"Now we're all here, is anyone worried about Prince?"  
>"What!" I blurted out midway through cursing Gui for the strength he suddenly seemed to gain when he was clinging to me...<p>

A/N Yeah, this is what I have written and edited. I hope you enjoyed it, even if I did end it with slight suspense, I may post another update in the next few days, but otherwise you'll have to wait until next Thursday-Sunday (unless I suddenly get a free night) ~ Cookie.


	7. An Oopsy Daisy Sorry!

A/N. Sorry sorry sorry, I did upload chapter 7 then realised I forgot to carry straight on from chapter six and skipped to the next day (this is the problem with writing in notebooks and not on my computer) it'll be up soon, I promise! I just have to tweak some things... This chapters gonna be bloody long :D


	8. Chapter 7 Saturdays Date

A/N Daaaaamn, sorry for the mistakes of forgetting stuff and what not (in my random short A/N just now) it feels like ages since I last updated... and I feel kind of bad for not getting any chapters done for my other stories (I'll try writing a bit tomorrow) I had Cross Country with Cadets last Saturday, but it was worth the work, I got a medal and my Cadet company won! And this Saturday it's my mums birthday party (her birthday was yesterday! She turned 10 xD) so I'll be busy . Also I've been writing in notebooks (why I made a mistake of not carrying straight on from previous chapter) because of a lack of access to my computer (cos it's always too late to go on when I'm done with everything recently) But anyway, I'm waffling on a bit, so enjoy the fully corrected chapter~

"You guys... are worried... about me?" I asked pointing at myself dumbly... or trying to anyway with Gui's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Yes," Yulian replied smiling.

"Prince you've been ignoring us and acting all moody lately," Lolidragon said accusingly pointing at me.

"I don't like Valentines Day," I replied bluntly.

"Why not?" asked Doll as I gave an icy glance to Gui who was clinging to me.

"I just hate all this damn mush... Also the fact here I get bombarded with love notes whereas in real life nobody shows any affection to me at all... much,"I let out a sigh and kicked Gui... he refused to let go.

"Is that all that it is? Valentines Day is getting on your nerves?" Wolf said frowning. I nodded.

"That's all it is."

"Well it'll be over by the end of the week, so you'll not have to put up with it for much longer."

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. Gui had logged off at a weird time... I dragged myself to the sound of the constant rapping and managed to summon the strength to actually open the door and let whoever it was in... Opening it, I found myself face to face with Gui.

"Professor... OH NO! It's not 10 AM already!" I cried out glancing at the clock frantically, also embarrassed since I was still in my pyjamas, I quickly muttered something about, "Come in," then ran off to get dressed. As I was changing I noticed that it was only half nine... Gui was just early... that made me feel a bit better, but I was still blushing furiously. When I came back he was stood in the middle of the lounge staring at photos _'probably looking for Prince' _I thought to myself . He turned and beamed at me.

"Shall we get going?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea, before my dumb brother wakes up."

He shook his head, laughing in disbelief at me as I began shovelling large amounts of food onto my plate. We'd come across an 'all you can eat' buffet that had a discount price for 'couples' and Gui thought it wise to take me in there, especially after his last experience of buying me food.

"Not long until Valentines Day," he muttered, I barely noticed as I tried to ignore all the lovey dovey couples swooning over each other around us.

"Mhm," I replied a mouth full of food. He laughed a little.

"You sure do love your food Xiao Lan," he muttered, a big stupid grin on his face as he tried not to laugh and instead attempted to start eating his food.

"Eurgh," I groaned after swallowing a mouthful.

"What?" he asked glancing over at me, I burst out laughing as soon as I looked at him, he had a perplexed look with noodles hanging out his mouth as he looked at me... As I laughed I almost inhaled my own noodles and started choking.

After a minute or two I replied, "It's just all these couples... It's sickening I mean... people are trying to eat, can't all the mushy conversation be saved for behind closed, locked and heavily bolted doors?" He smiled and said nothing.

"What?"

After a minute or two he said almost laughing, "I hear your brother is trying to talk Lolidragon into meeting him in real life for Valentines Day," Gui said staring at me to see my reaction.

"What!" I spluttered, luckily not too loudly otherwise I might have gotten us thrown out. He nodded, "Him... Lolidragon! If she agrees to this I am staying well away from the house... Or I might just chuck them out..."

"Why throw them out?"

"So they can be a couple and do coupley things and let me hole up like a lonely hermit for the day in my room playing street fighter and second life."

"Those are seriously your plans?"

"Yup," I replied, I'd managed to make my way through about half the mountain of food that was in front of me. He'd seemed a little surprised.

"I'm hoping to meet Prince and spend the day with him... If he'll let me..."

"I avoided eye contact, that statement had been a little saddening.

"Why do you sound so down all of a sudden?"

"He says we've met in real life, and I didn't recognise him... And I thought I would. But I didn't, and now it's bugging me so much because I can't think who he could be."

"Once you eliminate all other possibilities whatever remains no matter how implausible must be the truth." He gave me a quizzical look.

"It's a clue, whether it will help or not I don't know..." I muttered.

"I thought it wasn't you place to give me hints as to who Prince is?" he replied smiling and kicking me playfully under the table.

I shrugged, "He's given you one already so I thought I ought to give you a little push."

"So he's going to be someone I really don't expect him to be?"

I nodded smiling.

"If I didn't find out I wouldn't never have guessed myself..." I replied laughing.

"You know about the ball at school?"

"Yeah," I said as we walked through the park.

"Do you think I should ask Prince to meet me there?" Gui asked.

"You could do, but maybe it would be better to ask him to meet you somewhere slightly more discreet, so you don't accidentally reveal his identity."

"Yeah... wait... How did Li Tian know that you know Prince? Does he as well?" Gui asked, I nodded reluctantly.

"I see... How?"

"He worked it out through some guesswork and some logical deduction," I replied.

"Ah I see... He probably knows more students in school than I do anyway. Although I would think Prince would be a student in one of my lectures."

"I can't help you there..."

"Would that be too big of a clue?"

"Yes," I replied, laughing.

"Maybe, since Li Tian knows who Prince is... If Prince agrees to meet me, Li Tian can come with me to confirm that Prince is actually the person I'm meeting."

"Good idea," I replied grinning...

"I would've asked you to come but obviously you won't since your plans are just to stay at home for the day."

I smiled and nodded. Gui was going to be in for the biggest shock if I agreed.

A/N And that is it for this chapter, and also I do have the actual ending to this fic written but I have realised a few flaws in it so that'll need editing when it comes to it :) Hope you guys liked it, updates to this though might be delayed since I did promise to get my other two stories updated this week or next. ~ Cookie


	9. Chapter 8 Yulians money making plot

A/N. Thankyou Dartya for keep reviewing, I keep meaning to thank you and everyone else but I just keep forgetting . And yes... Meatbun-bun... I think he's with his wife firebirdy... I'm sure he'll turn up soon... Promise! Anywayz thanks for all the faves, alerts and so on, I love you guys, every time I get a review or a fave it makes my day :')

PS Sorry for the total lack of updating, I came down with a migraine last thursday and it didn't go until sunday :/. Enjoy ~

I logged in and immediately had a PM from Yulian... Obviously she'd found some new evil method of earning money using me... I was surprised she hadn't got me kissing people for money yet! Better not mention that though... she might think it's a good idea if we're really stuck...

I got to our meeting room, everyone else was seated around. That was a good sign, it meant other people might be involved. I sat down and glanced around... Gui was sat in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face... I wasn't even sure if he'd noticed me come in.

"Guiiii, helloooo!" He blinked a few times then smiled at me, but he didn't leave his seat.

"Anyway, now everyone's here, Wolf mentioned a valentines eve ball at the school he works at..."

"How have you devised a way of making money from something like that?"

"Well, we're gonna hold a party on valentines eve and we're gonna have competitions, ofcourse the girls will have to pay a small fee for tickets. Whichever girl wins will be Prince's Valentine... That is if he doesn't choose one for himself before then, if he does, then the winner can choose any... single, male in the city she wishes to be her valentine and he must comply..."

"What if he doesn't want to?" I asked.

"We'll work out how to make him," she replied smiling... with a hint of evil somewhere in there.

"Meat bun!" I cried reaching my room, meatbun just sat there staring at me confused.

"Mama! Mama is sad?"

"I don't know what to do?"

"What to do?"

"If I don't have a date for valentines day I have to spend the day with whoever wins Yulians stupid competition..."

"Can meat bun bun help?" he asked hopefully, staring up at me with his big watery blue eyes.

"I don't think so meat bun," I muttered cuddling him.

"Maybe meat bun bun should go ask fire birdy, maybe fire birdy can help!"

"How can your wife help me?" I asked trying not to laugh at meat bun. Meatbun just stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked staring at the meat bun, amused, it appeared meatbun was trying to think.

"Meat bun bun wants to see Firebirdy." I sighed, nope no help at all... How could I expect any help from meatbun... wait... I couldn't say such things about meat bun, my precious son... even if I didn't say them out loud.

"**Gui, Meatbun wants to see his wife..." **I Pmed him, his reply was almost instantaneous.

"**I'm on my way your most handsome lord Prince!" **I sighed.

About five minutes later Gui came tumbling through my door with his phoenix right behind him.

"There you go meat bun your wife is here-

The two were already gone... I groaned, why did my son leave me so quickly to run off with his wife.

"Hey Gui, I have a dilemma and everyone else is busy and I don't think Meatbun even understands what a date or valentine's day is..."

He nodded happily, "So can I help you Prince?" he asked, my shoulders sagged a little.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong then? It's something to do with valentine's day obviously."

"I just... I don't want this whole competition thing, I don't want to end up with some random girl on valentine's day... But I don't have a date either." I noticed the ever so slightly hopeful look Gui was trying to hide.

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you for the ball at school," I said rolling my eyes. He clapped and made a weird little delighted squeak sort of noise.

"But anyway, what do I do about this whole valentines competition dilemma?"

"Maybe you should try and talk Lolidragon into being your date..."

"Wu Qing will kill me if he's serious enough for her..."

"Ice Phoenix?"

"No..."

"If nobody else comes up Doll?"

"That might just work... If nobody else comes up." I replied... It'd be a bit weird being Doll's 'date' for valentine's day. But it was better than some random fan girl that would tear me to pieces.

A/N So yeah I finally got this up :) Don't worry there's more to come but I have a friend here thursday and I'm going on a camp with Cadets on Friday and I don't come back until sunday... So Sunday there is a slim chance I will update.


	10. Chapter 9 Invitations to the ball

A/N This fanfiction will soon be nearing it's end, and then I'll be working on my other fanfictions if any of you guys read them :) Btw, so sorry it took so long, I've had this written for about a week now but I've been off school and been busier than expected...

Enjoy ~

"Okay Prince, I need you to deliver these to as many people as you can," Yulian said with a smiled on her face as piles upon piles of fliers were dumped in front of me, I grabbed one off the top... They were for the valentine's ball.

"Can't other people do it?"

"Don't you think it would be more effective if you did it?" she asked smiled wickedly.

"How... How would it be more effective, I'll only get torn to shreds!"

"Imagine it though Prince, all your admirers each recieving an invite to a ball from you, the iconic blood eld Prince. The guy every girls wants!"

"You're starting to sound like Lolidragon..." She shrugged laughing, dumped all the papers on me mentioned something about how much money we were going to make then disappeared...

I sat in my tower... how could I get this huge pile of fliers out without coming into contact with, and being torn to shreds by my fangirls... Then it clicked. I started making paper aeroplanes out of the invites. Realising I couldn't do it by myself I Invited Gui and Wolf, they knew how to make paper aeroplanes.

Gui arrived at my tower with wolf, all excited, I hadn't told them what I was doing.

"This is our secret okay, Yulian does not find out."

"Find out what your most royal highness Prince?"

"That I'm not actually handing out the fliers, I'm making them into paper aeroplanes and throwing them out the window..." Wolf burst out laughing meanwhile Gui grinned enthusiastically and he leapt over and began making them.

"This is just like the other week," Wolf said smiling and sitting beside us.

"Yeah," Gui replied, "Xiao Lan would love this, is she still on the Eastern Continent..." he asked then trailed off as he watched me make an aeroplane.

"Did you teach her..." Gui muttered trembling slightly... he looked confused.

"UH... Yeah." I replied. Gui nodded his brow furrowing... What was with that? Why had he gone all weird on us? Wolf was giving him questioning looks as well, Gui had the utmost concentration as he made each aeroplane... but he was definitely thinking about something else.

GUI'S POV

I stared intently at each plane as I made it... Xiao Lan and Prince were too alike... far too alike. It was starting to seem as if they were the same person... Maybe... they were. No! That was against game rules... right? Nobody was allowed to be the opposite gender...  
>I noticed them both staring at me puzzled.<p>

"What's wrong?" Prince asked as I looked up at them both, he carried on making planes on autopilot and then proceeding to throw them out the window.

"I was just thinking of ways to express my love for you Prince!" I quickly replied, not quite as enthusiastically as I usually did... He needn't know that I was comparing him to a girl we both knew... who might be him... if it weren't for the game rules. An annoyed look crossed his face... that look Xiao Lan always had when I was talking about Prince... My eyes widened and I dropped the paper in my hands halfway through folding.

"What is it?" Prince asked, a slightly worried look on his face now, I took in his face... I'd looked at it so many times before now... but... this time I compared him to Xiao Lan.

"I-I-I … I forgot to mark some students papers..." he stuttered.

Prince burst out laughing.

"That's fine, we won't care."

"Prince, that's unkind, you know Gui is still trying to work out who you are!" Wolf replied... although smiling to himself. He knew! Wolf knew who Prince was! Why did he know and I didn't! I wish I knew... If I could have anything in the world answered... it would be who Prince was in real life. But then again... I may have worked that out myself.

PRINCE'S POV

Gui seemed distracted for the rest of the time we spent sending out the fliers... As we finally finished and Wolf left, Gui hung around in the door way, seemingly unsure about something.

"What is it?" I asked frowning.

"I need to know who you are," he replied simply. I froze, staring at him.

"Tomorrow, during the dance at school, when we meet in real life... meet me in my class room." I barely managed to nod as he swiftly left.

Did he... did he know?

A/N Sorry it's so short... I just couldn't think how I could carry on within the same chapter after that little bit at the end there... Also I think I made Yulian a bit crazy... :/


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting

A/N DAMN! Longest chapter I think I've ever wrote... It's not over just yet! We still have Valentines day to come!

The next day I got to class, I knew I was shaking slightly... and I still had a whole day before I made the decision finally... I mean I could decide now, but I'd easily change my mind over the course of the day.

I sat in class, chewing my pen, trying to forget about it... But I couldn't. Gui was late as well for the lecture, everyone else made use of the time to chat about Second Life and stuff. I rubbed my temples a little... Gui came stumbling in, flushed red, with files and books piled under each arm.

"Sorry I'm late class!" he cried out dumping his things down and slumping into his chair at the front.

"I had a late night delivering invites with Prince and then I realised I'd forgotten to mark your papers..."

"That's fine," I replied jokingly, Gui gave me a strange look as everyone agreed with me laughing.

"I got my invite, I'm totally gonna win and be Prince's valentine!" Some girl cried out... and an argument ensued, I just slouched further and further down in my chair hands over my face. When I actually looked up again Gui was shaking his head... almost laughing then he looked at me, as if checking my reaction... could he know... or maybe he was just worried because he knew I was close to Prince... _Don't be stupid Xiao Lan_, I told myself... _He must know_.

I stood in the corridor a little disorientated, I was staring at a poster for the ball tonight, it seemed to be all I could do to stop myself from running away from school like a maniac... I'd rather do that when there weren't loads of people around... I'd sort of thrown away my fears about him finding out when I gave him the first clue... but now it was actually coming to it... I was once again unsure if I _really_ wanted him to know. I laughed all of a sudden, startling a few people around me, I'd just been reading the poster and come across the last little bit :

-Mask is Optional for the ball

Maybe I ought to take one...

That evening I stood in the class room, it was getting darker and I couldn't be bothered to get up and turn the lights on... leaving them off would only prolong his finding out anyway... by a second or two... I heard running footsteps outside... My stomach did a few somersaults as I waited to see whether the door was opened or not... I'd already had three people come down the corridor and then proceed to walk past. I took in a deep breath as the steps got closer... whoever it was, they were in a hurry. The door was flung open and Gui stood there, blinking a little confused at the darkness of the classroom, he reached out turning the light on and then stood there in the doorway. I slowly took off my mask.

"Well then... It's me." I whispered. He nodded, closing the door behind him and walking over to me.

"As I guessed."

"What!" I cried out as he sat beside me on the edge of a desk. I mean I'd known he knew... but I still hoped he didn't.

"Last night, when we were making planes, it struck me... you and Prince were too alike just to know each other... I thought you must be one and the same... The only thing that didn't make sense was the gender rule."  
>I shrugged, unsure what to say at this point, he then proceeded to pull a mask out from behind his back, a grin spreading across his face, I laughed picking mine up off the desk.<p>

We entered the hall together, both with masks on I heard a lot of muttering of, "Is that the professor?" and "I thought he was gay..." and then, "SO WHO ON EARTH IS THAT WITH HIM!"  
>Ignoring everyone else we danced, talked and laughed, and in general had a good time.<br>"Can I be your valentine?" he asked after a while.  
>"Sure."<br>"Even in second life?"  
>"Might as well... Hey why don't you dress up as a girl for it!" I suggested as a joke...<p>

That evening I logged into second life, Lolidragon was laughing her head off so loudly I could hear her from my chambers... and I didn't even know where she was... I had a load of weird PM's from her too. I opened them up.  
><strong>What have you been talking to Gui about...<strong>

**He has a really weird request seriously, was it your idea?**

**Prince hurry up and get your butt online you're not usually this late!**

**Oh I get it you got lost on the way home didn't you, that's why you're so late on...**

**Why didn't Gui walk you home?**

**He's such a dunce sometimes... You know what I'll hit him for you...**

I sighed, what on EARTH was she on about, I decided to get up and go find her... Stepping out my chamber door I only had to follow the screams of laughter over to the team meeting room which we didn't really use an awful lot, we were too busy with our duties for the city to go out as a team together. There was a girl standing in front of Lolidragon, blushing furiously but not saying anything. I walked towards the pair, it was only as I got closer that I noticed how much the girl looked like Gui... Then it struck me.

"I didn't expect you to take that seriously!"

"Well you're not gay and I wanted people to know that you weren't and I thought Lolidragon would see it reasonable that I be temporarily turned into a girl, for the rest of the valentines celebrations... After all when I first joined this team you didn't want me in because you were 'protecting your chastity' or whatever you said... You can't exactly do that when thousands of girls are fighting against each other to gain your favour... or in the current circumstances to get you as their valentine!" Lolidragon had fallen silent, along with me as we stared at Gui in disbelief.

"Gui managed to go five minutes making sense and not spouting drivel about his love for me!" I cried out.

"Gui why don't you enter the competition?" Lolidragon asked.

"But... I'm a guy... It wouldn't be fair."

"I guess not," she replied sighing, "If there were more gay second life players then maybe we'd let guys participate too... but I think most guys know better than to challenge Princes fangirls..."

Wicked came running in.

"The hell?" he cried out seeing Gui.

"This is Gui's sister," I said joking, to see if Wicked would believe me. He rolled his eyes.

"So this is what you come up with to avoid girls on valentines day... I see. Good luck," he turned to leave.

"Wicked what did you come in here for?"

"To suggest you just don't log in or something."

"Yulian would KILL me if I didn't log in." Wicked nodded, shrugging and leaving.

"Well that's that, there doesn't seem to be any opposition from your other love rival Gui so Prince is all yours for now," Lolidragon said cheerily.

"The fan girls won't be happy..."

"Maybe you should just hide and we use Wicked instead," Lolidragon said smiling.

"You're evil..."

"No I'm not, Wicked will be lonely otherwise won't he," Lolidragon said casually.

"You can deliver the news," I replied crossing my arms and smiling dangerously at her.

"I can do that," she replied, "First I'll go discuss things with Yulian since I know you're too scared of her to do that, but since it appears we might have another candidate and she did say on the fliers that the conditions may change if Prince found someone..."

"I thought the girl was able too..."

"Yulian didn't want to make it that specific on the fliers," Lolidragon replied, "you handed all those fliers out and you didn't even read them?"

"We're you not outside when I was giving them out?" I asked.

"No," she replied. I laughed.

"I kind of made them into paper aeroplanes and threw them out the window so I didn't get torn to shreds."

"By yourself?" She asked knowingly.

"No Gui and Wolf helped..."

"I'm guessing Gui knows who you are in real life now then?" I nodded smiling sheepishly.

"So he's told you he's not gay then?"

"No... Wait. WHAT!" I cried out turning to him. He shrugged shying away a little... I would throttle him but as a girl he looked too shy and cute...

"I guess I forgot to ask why he was so okay with it... I was all surprised by him actually working it out..."

A/N And that's all for now, I shall post more soon :) The stories not done yet!


	12. Chapter 11 The replacement

A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've had mock exams and I've not been particularly well either, and I've been being a sad person and playing world of warcraft... I'm feeling better though now. I'm going to finish this story asap for you guys, especially since I still have more exams to do and more revision, so I'll write as much as I can when I can, but I'll only upload chapters I'm happy with. Then I'll get on with my other projects. I love you all for your reviews! enjoy~

We sat in the gardens behind one of infinite cities cafés, pretending not to notice the hoard of girls all hiding behind the shrubbery.  
>"Well this is awkward," Gui muttered sipping some tea and glancing around worriedly. I nodded in reply, trying not to let my annoyance show. All I could hear was their whispering and crying.<br>"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked, more coldly than I intended. She... He nodded, why did he have to be so girly as a girl, it just wasn't normal... I was starting to wonder if he had any secret hobbies I didn't know about...

We briskly made our way to the castle, holding our conversation in whispers as everyone followed us, I tried to keep up my blood elf aura... But it wasn't easy, I was fed up and just wanted to scream at all the girls, did they not get the point? Or maybe they were just interested in the fact I appeared to have a female Gui accompanying me... that could be it.

We finally reached my room, quickly slamming the door and hoping the fan girls wouldn't be daring enough to come to my room.

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Gui replied confused.

"Are they following us because of you or me?"

"They might just be curious about me," he replied thoughtfully as he sat down, "I mean, they're probably unsure as to who I am."

"That's what I thought... especially since gender changes aren't actually allowed..."

"Prince..." I turned to Gui, he was staring up at me, smiling.

"What?"

"I was just thinking-

"PRINCE!" Lolidragon yelled running in. I winced covering my ears.

"What?" I asked.

"Even though you aren't going to be any of the contestants valentine you still need to be at the party contest thing..."

"Oh yeah..."

"So get ready!" she yelled, throwing a pile of what appeared to be clothes at me... before dragging Gui off. I stood, dumping the clothes on the bed and letting out a sigh... I laid out the suit in front of me... it was black, with a red shirt, and a red lapels. Nice... At least they hadn't gotten me anything flashy like my show outfits...

Lolidragon returned just as I finished getting changed, she smiled.

"Yulian has a better sense of beauty when it comes to clothes..." Lolidragon muttered looking me up and down thoughtfully as I adjusted the tie slightly.

"So where do I need to go now?"

"The concert hall has been changed around a little..." was all Lolidragon said before leaving.

Reaching infinite concert hall, I didn't recognise the inside of the place. Half the chairs had been taken out to make more room, the stage was also smaller with a pair of speakers on with some music playing fairly quietly in the background, and a few comfortable looking chairs on the stage too... There were chandeliers hanging from the roof and there was a slightly pink rosy glow about the place.

"Wow..." was all I managed... and then Gui came into sight and I was speechless. Not that I'm attracted to girls... but knowing he's a guy allowed me to be just this one time... I blinked and rubbed my eyes a few times, not understanding how Gui could look so amazing in a dress.

"Stop standing there with your mouth hanging wide open, I'd think you were a guy myself if I hadn't created you," Lolidragon muttered, smirking slightly and punching me in the shoulder. I blushed a little scowling at her.

"Shut up," was all I managed to say back before walking over and taking Gui's hand smiling, "Shall we dance?"

We sat on the stage, watching everyone dance and do whatever competitions Yulian and Lolidragon had came up with, the place was crowded and our money loving mage had a look of pure delight on her face as she stood at the door selling tickets. Out the corner of my eye I saw Wicked come in through a back entrance, looking a little nervous. I waved to him but he didn't seem to see me, he was dressed up in a similar suit to mine, except his was in blues and not reds... Doll skipped over to him smiling and whispered something to him before pointing my way, I gave Wicked another wave and he waved back... All his expression said was _'I can't believe I'm doing this.' _

"Wicked looks happy," Gui muttered smirking a little as he approached us, trying to avoid looking at any of the girls around the hall... who were all too busy looking at Gui suspiciously.

"Hey Wicked," I said cheerfully as he fell into the chair beside us, slouching down.

"Hey..." he muttered quietly, glancing around at all the girls in the hall.

"It's not until tomorrow that you've got to spend the day with one of them so relax," Gui said overly cheerfully.

"Remind me why I agreed to this..." he muttered.

"Because Yulian threatened to get Lolidragon to rob you of everything you own including your clothes..."

"Oh yeah..."

A/N that's all, I'll write another chapter, promise, and I won't leave you this long without a chapter again unless I'm dead or dying! OH and by the way guys, I got B's in my English, HUZZAH! Hope you all liked the chapter :)


	13. Chapter 12 Fangirl Riot! The end

A/N WAHEY! FINAL CHAPTER! Hope you guys like it... I did have an alternate idea in mind buuuuuuuuuut... I don't think it'd fit anymore once I've written this chapter (although if I tried I could make it work) Most of my exams for this year are over! (knowing my teachers they'll keep suddenly telling us we've got exams though) so... here you go... enjoy~

Secondary A/N I would write a real life valentines date but I just want to get on with the in game ending... plus I don't think I'd write a real life date very well... (basically it'd be way too soppy and lovey dovey and romancey and I'd hate myself for writing such a thing at the end of a story)

ON WITH THE STORY!

I logged into second life a little late after spending the evening with Gui... It was valentines day in second life... FINALLY... I had fifty PM's from Wicked... And I encountered a female Gui within five seconds of logging online.

"Uhm... Gui, why're you still a girl?" He blushed nervously looking at the ground and fiddling with his dress.

"Uh... well... You see... Lolidragon won't tell me how to go back to my normal gender... she says it'd be best if I stay as a girl for the rest of the day... And I might be able to work out how to change my gender back on my own..."

"I see," I replied frowning.

"I have... A lot of PM's to check so give me a minute..."

We walked through the city in silence, passing plenty of onlookers as I ignored everything and scanned through all of Wicked's messages... seeing if any were of importance... Most were just him pleading for help as he was dragged around shops and forced to buy stuff for the girl he was with... I quickly sorted that by requesting that Yulian give him money to keep his shopaholic date satisfied. She agreed since she'd made plenty of money from last nights competitions.

With that problem sorted I turned to Gui.

"What were all the Pm's about?" s/he asked curiously.

"Wicked's date is a shopaholic," was all I said smiling. Gui nodded.

We sat in a little café, just discussing general stuff... ignoring the fangirl's faces pressed up against the windows trying to see us together... When all of a sudden someone ran in...

"SOME RED HEAD CHICK JUST GRAFFITIED ALL ACROSS THE SQUARE AND RAN AWAY... I think she was thief..." I rolled my eyes... Amazing... What had Lolidragon done now?

"**Lolidragon..."**

"**Shut up and go see... It's a message for you and Gui..."**

"**Did you really have to graffiti your message all across the square in Infinite city?"**

"**Yes."**

We stared at Lolidragons graffiti across the main square in Infinite city. Who knew she was such an artist... but then I realised as I looked on... it was a picture of Cinderella and her Prince... With a clock in the background... Just as a bell tower in Infinite city began to strike for in game noon...

"Gui," I muttered, s/he looked at me a little puzzled, "I think I've worked out how Lolidragons plan works..."

"Oh?"

"Well you know in real life right now it's probably midnight..."

"Yes?"

"Look at her picture..."

"Prince I don't understand."

I turned to Gui, wrapped my arms around him and leant in slowly to kiss him... He blushed furiously as his eyes stared at me in disbelief... I closed my eyes as our lips touched.

After what seemed an eternity... I know how cliché but it's true... I pulled away opening my eyes, Gui blushed, the Clock Struck Twelve and he began to shimmer... and... after a few seconds... was actually himself once again... The dress... The Girlyness... The female assetts... All gone. He was himself... at that exact moment there was a scream to one side I turned just as a girl nearby feignted... and the fangirls began to close in...

"Uh Gui..."

"Yes your Highness?" he muttered glancing around.

"I think we need to run...A fangirl riot is imminent."

"I agree Prince..." he whispered as I grabbed his hand and we proceeded to dash towards the nearest opening in the crowd beginning to surround us...

AND THIS WOULD BE-The End... However my dearest most beloved royal highness Prince moaned and whined and told me she NEEDED more than just this and and I couldn't refuse her (as you may have guess I've become her Gui... Since I'm particularly good at accidentally making people think I'm Gay when I'm not... I also get called gender confused)... so I shall continue... seriously... you're gonna kill me... I liked that cliff hangery ending. It was perfect. But no... you weren't happy... WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!  
>-Rant Over-<p>

And so I continue AGAIN!

Myself and Gui ran for our lives at that moment as the angry horde of fangirls chased us down like hungry wolves... wanting to see the bishie kisses but... at the same time not wanting the bishies to be gay. It was a no win situation for everyone and our only option was to run...

Reaching the castle we finally had an advantage over the fangirls (other than the agility we'd previously gained from running from fangirls/ training for the adventurers tournament).

We knew where we were going (FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I COULD SAY THAT!) and the fangirls didn't, normally they would stay outside of the castle except for special events... and so would never learn the layout well.

"**Where are we going?" **Gui asked.

"**The rest of the team are having a small meeting... just discussing the profit made from last nights ball... Then they're going back to the celebrations."**

As the fangirl screams seemed to get further and further away we reached the meeting room and ran in. Lolidragon immediately looked up and smiled, "So you saw my message," she said glancing over at Gui and looking him up and down.

"Yes," I replied... "Oh and Yulian... I'm sorry but there's a horde of rioting fangirls running through the castle at this very moment..."

"PRINCE YOU ARE PAYING FOR ALL THE DAMAGE THEY CAUSE!" she screamed.

"**Sorry," **was all Lolidragon said before falling out her chair laughing... I sighed and smiled at Gui.

"I'm going to log off now... see you tomorrow?"

"Ofcourse," he replied cheerfully, before planting a kiss on my cheek...

-THE REAL END! Special thanks to the person who named themselves Random, you're review helped me come up with this amazing ending (far better than my own which would have been boringly lovey dovey) so here you go, something interesting happened...

A/N And it is finished... Guys I'm so sorry I've made you wait so long at times... Dumb school exams and illness... But seriously I've loved writing this story and I hope you've loved reading it just as much... And I hope I maybe inspired one or two of you to write amazing fanfictions that are better than mine! And so this is my first complete fanfiction!  
>Yours<br>CookieTheDestroyer ~


End file.
